Systematic longitudinal studies or proteinurias of lymphoproliferative diseases, leukemias, cancer patients and selected obstetric patients is proposed. Proteins of low molecular weight of biologic and diagnostic interest will be studied in detail from the physico-chemical, immunological and structural point of view. Amino acid sequence of human Beta-2 microglobulin will be completed and its site of production, secretion and storage studied. The association of Beta-2 microglobulin high levels in lymphoproliferative disorders, malignant lymphoma will be clarified. Animal models will be established in search for a homolog of this protein. The Beta-2 microglobulin will also be isolated from colostra of a variety of animal species and the site of production, secretion and storage studied in lactating tissues of such animals. Probing the role of this protein in immunological phenomena (tolerance and blocking antibody) and evolution of immunoglobulin will be attempted. By-products of this study, e.g., alpha-2 microglobulin, CEA, alpha-1 fetoprotein, etc. will be utilized for diagnostic and theoretical studies. Gel filtration, ion exchange chromatography and electrophoretic techniques will be used to prepare pure samples of Alpha-2 and Beta-2 microglobulins and other urinary proteins. Automated Edman-Begg sequenator will be used for amino acid sequence studies. Renal tubular deficiencies will be produced in rabbit and rat by chronic cadmium poisoning and ischemia. Diagnostic information will be gathered by a combination of starch gel, acrylamide gel electrophoresis, gel filtration and ion exchange chromatography. Immunofluorescence will be used for identification of the site of production of Beta-2 and Alpha-2 microglobulins and other urinary proteins. Antisera against the various proteins will be produced for quantitation by radioimmunoassay, for immunofluorescence and other immunological studies.